


Into Existence

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [57]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What exactly would be the equivalent of a  birthday for an ethereal or occult being?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Into Existence

"'Ziraphale?" Crowley slinks into the kitchen and sits down at the little table near the door, sniffing at one of the bowls Aziraphale had placed there earlier- Crowley isn't certain whether this is still supposed to be part of something edible later or just an earlier failed attempt of what the angel is making now.

"Yes, my dear?"

Looking back up, Crowley puts his legs up on the chair opposite him and thinks about how to ask this before simply blurting out: "Do you know your birthday?"

Confused, Aziraphale sets down the wooden spoon he just used and turns around- but before he can say anything, Crowley interrupts him: "I know neither of us has a birthday in a usual sense, _obviously_ , but- ngk. A come-into-existence day? Do you remember when you started to exist?"

Aziraphale ponders the question for a moment. 

"I do not really think so... There wasn't time then yet, anyway, so perhaps we would have to look for a coming-onto-earth day? But no..." his gaze turns distant: "I really don't remember starting to exist at all... I certainly didn't grow up the way a human would, but now I wonder whether I was fully _me_ already when the almighty created me..."

Crowley huffs. "I'd think not." and promptly blushes.

Curiosity piqued, Aziraphale gives the demon a look. "What ever do you mean, dearest?"

"Um. Ngk. Just. Not even She could come up with-" 

He gesticulates chaotically before burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, Crowley," laughing rather delighted, Aziraphale walks over and presses a kiss to his red hair. "I shall take that as a compliment."

Still embarrassed at showing emotion, Crowley makes a face. The angel just smiles at him- oh, really Crowley shouldn't worry about this anymore, he's an open book to him at any given moment now, anyway.

Growing serious, Aziraphale sits next to his partner. "Now, as for that coming-to-earth day- I don't think I remember the exact date either, I'm afraid, I never thought to check my file or ask the other angels that, and now there's really no way to find out..." he finishes, rather subdued.

Crowley immediately shakes his head, sorry to have brought up the topic as he doesn't want to make the angel sad, ever. "'s not important. I just like the stuff the humans do for their birthdays, parties and gifts and cake- you'd like birthday cake!- but we could just pick any date, I guess?"

Aziraphale brightens up at that. "Oh, that is true- it would be merely symbolic, and apart from us, no-one would have to know the truth! A party, you said? Who did you have in mind as guests?"

Crowley shrugs. "That witch girl and her boyfriend, and the other two weirdos, I guess? S' not like we know any other humans, at least none of drinking age- and I don't think Beez would show up to our parties" he sniggers. 

Aziraphale gives him a reproachful look. "Stop acting like you don't know Anathema's name! I know you care about her, and the others too. Now, if we want to invite them all, we would have to make sure they all have time and invite them early enough- so at least one of our new 'birthdays' should be a few months in the future, don't you think? We could, of course also celebrate our anniversary, I do remember the date of that!"

The demon shakes his head. "That's private!"

"Alright, alright!" Aziraphale smiles. "Now, let's see- during summer would be nice, but I know Miss Anathema and dear Newton are going on vacation quite a while..." he starts flipping through his- rather old-timey, in Crowley's opinion- paper calendar. 

Crowley grins. "You're really getting into this now, are you, angel?"

Aziraphale huffs. "Why ever not, dearest? And don't you forget that it was your idea!"

Crowley outright laughs at that. "As long as you won't attempt to bake me a cake..."

"Don't worry, dearest, I'll even buy you one."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this storyline? Anyone have any prompts for it, or any different ideas?
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I update this series!


End file.
